A Miko's Heart
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: When Souta goes missing into an alternate dimension, Kagome, now a Dragon demon, forces her way through an unresponsive well trying to get to him. Unfortunately or fortunatly for her she falls into the wrong time of that new dimension, seeing a handsome blonde man bleeding out in the snow she saves his life and hopes to get any information she can so she can find her wXLuf
1. Prologue

A Miko's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or One Piece so don't sue me.

Life had become unbearably boring for Kagome Higurashi. After spending four years traveling around feudal Japan fighting demons and hunting a half-breed spider yokai, she had basically learned all she could about her Miko abilities. She mastered her healing powers, her barriers were 20 times stronger, she had perfect aim with her bow, and even her hand to hand combat had excelled exponentially.

She had taken to wearing Chinese style battle dresses and black silk pants underneath for easier movement. When the final battle ended only Jaken had died by a stray swing of Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, when I merged the two halves of the Shikon Jewel together a bright flash whitened out the entire battlefield concealing myself and the jewel from sight as it attached itself to my soul. With Midoriko's spirit free from the jewel the demons that were left merged with my body, turning me into a Jade Dragon yokai. I gained sea foam green eyes, with turquoise blue tear tracks going from the bottom of my eyes to the edge of my jaw line, along with the black four pointed star on my forehead representing my Miko powers and my new fangs and claws, I looked like a whole new person.

When all the commotion of my new form died down we found out I couldn't travel back through the well trapping me in the past; which was fine by me since I could be with Inuyasha finally and I would live long enough to see my family again it was really a win/win situation. Marrying Inuyasha and raising three kids plus Shippo, basically by myself after they turned seven years old when Inuyasha decided he wasn't in love with me anymore; was fine really because in the long run it was more of an infatuation. When Inuyasha left I took the kids to the west where Sesshomaru ruled, raising them in their royal lineage; serving as Sesshomaru's retainer and learning more martial arts and weaponry from him, from then until the present where I waited until the day I could reunite with my mother, brother, and grandfather. Unfortunately I missed my chance to see my brother because by the time I was sure my past self wouldn't be coming back to the present, he had begun his own adventure, into another dimension.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or One piece.

Kagome sat in her office of Taisho Industries nervously tapping her fingers on her desk as she waited for her noon appointment. Normally an appointment wouldn't warrant any nervous feelings; however the person that was coming most definitely made her uneasy, it had after all been over 500 years since she had last seen her mother. Pushing her bangs back behind her ear she checked the time once more, sighing deeply when she heard soft footsteps making their way down the hall until they stopped at her office door. When the knock came she settled her racing heart and called out for the person to enter, when her mother entered the room Kagome stood and walked to her shakily.

"Mom…" To Kagome's humiliation she felt tears gather into her eyes; it had just been so long since she had been able to see her mother. When her mother's brown eyes landed on her face she let out a startled gasp; bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Kagome!" To her slight surprise Kun Loon Higurashi jumped on her while sobbing loudly, shouting incomprehensible nonsense until she just held her tightly not saying anything.

Even if she had missed her mother terribly, her exaggerated reaction seemed too overdramatic. "Mom? Is something wrong?" Her mother just shuddered and pulled back from Kagome's embrace to look her in the face. "Kagome where have you been? It's been over a month since you've last been home and two weeks ago Souta…. He went down the well too and hasn't come back."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Souta… went down the well? He's gone… Since he never showed up in the feudal era he could be anywhere in time, in a different dimension even. When Kagome turned into a demon she found out she could travel between the dimensions as long as she had an idea of where she wanted to go but for someone like Souta who had no prior experience in any form of combat… She started hyperventilating just thinking of all the trouble he could get into.

"Come on mom we're going to the shrine, I'm going to find Souta." I left a note for Sesshomaru and grabbed my weapons from the closet and Bepo from his bed in the corner of the office, leaving quickly with my mother.

 _Short car ride later~_

If we weren't in such a hurry to get to the well running up the shrine steps might have been nostalgic. Unfortunately all I could think about was my little brother, even if Souta was a sixteen year old genius in the medical field he was still my little brother. When I reached the well house I was hit with old scents of Souta and my mother's tears, with another sigh I opened the shed door and walked into the cramped space. With my halberd strapped to my back and the little polar bear tucked inside my side bag I approached the well, setting my hand down on the lip of the well I concentrated on the last time the magic was used.

Shit, it was definitely a different dimension. Sweating slightly she tried to force her way through the unresponsive well, pushing her considerable yokai into ripping a hole in dimensions. With one last push the air inside the well wavered before exploding in a bright yellow iridescent glow, quickly as not to lose the connection Kagome looked over her shoulder at her mother and smiling reassuringly before jumping in the well.

Landing at the bottom silently she looked to the sky, snow falling softly into the well; the sound of explosions and screams met her ears as she jumped out, searching for any trace of her brothers scent nearby. The air was filled with the scent of blood and fire, but there was a faint trace of her family's bloodline in the area; using her demonic speed she rushed to where the closest reminisce of the scent remained. What she found however was an extremely tall blonde man in a black feather coat filled with bullet holes, barely clinging to life but with a huge smile on his face. The scene was completely heart braking and Kagome couldn't help but to save the man's life, even if he didn't have any information on her brother she couldn't just leave him to die. Squatting by his side she saw his eyes look towards her dully; "My name is Kagome and I am going to save your life." He just smiled wider and coughed up blood until it coated his lips and teeth.

"Go ahead and try beautiful, but I'm as good as gone." His resigned chuckle echoed in my ears and I grit my teeth as I placed a hand on his head and the other over his heart; letting my miko abilities flow into my hands, the pink light glowed softly pulling out the bullets and healing muscle, tissue, and veins until it stitched the skin together leaving no trace behind. The incredulously surprised look he sent me was worth it though and I smiled as I helped him to stand, his huge height dwarfing my own five foot seven inch stature. "Was that a devil fruit power? I thought the op-op fruit was the only one able to heal like tha- oh fuck Law!"

The man grabbed my hand and started running towards the sounds of fighting, almost tripping on the ice covered ground; "I'm sorry I need to talk to you but I have to save Law first!"

I just followed him silently when I noticed we were following the scent I was looking for; we peaked around a building and saw a bunch of pirates running to their ship (which was a flamingo?) "Law…" The man looked really worried so I inhaled deeply, searching for the scent we had been chasing; after finding it I grabbed the man's arm using demonic strength I pulled him with me as I gathered my yokai into a cloud under our feet, flying into the air over the quarreling people. "What the fuck?" The man seemed like he wanted to scream but whispered instead.

"Don't worry about it we can talk later." I told him and pushed myself faster towards the bawling child walking away from the pirates; getting closer and closer to him I reached out my other hand and picked him up by the back of his shirt, flying away with them both until we were on the other side of the island. Hopefully this would start to make sense soon because there was no way Souta could have an eight year old kid when he's only been missing for two weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or One Piece.

To say that Corazon was confused was a major understatement. First he's dying then out of nowhere this ethereal looking girl with face tattoos saves his life, when they were looking for Law all of a sudden they were flying on a cloud, then she seemed to be sniffing the air? And somehow found Law before picking him up with one hand and flying to the other side of the island. Today was just… strange he decided. When she finally released his arm and set Law on a crate gently he finally got a good look at her, and all he could say was; Damn. She had long black hair in a high ponytail with wispy bangs on either side of her tattooed face, her eyes practically glowed a soft blue-green color in the dark room; skinny jeans wrapped her sinfully long legs, and a black sweater covering generous sized breasts. She had on a red trench coat with a black crescent moon on the back and a bag that crossed her chest to her side (that was moving?), and- holy shit is that a halberd on her back?

When she didn't back away from Law I started to get unsettled, scooting closer to them he looked over her shoulder to see her hands on his chest start to shine a soft pink color. Law's breathing started getting easier until he was resting peacefully looking like he was never sick in the first place; just who is this woman?

"Well I guess I should introduce myself again, my name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho I came here looking for my brother but I found you instead; can you tell me who this boy is?" She asked turning back to Law and resting her hand on his face. "My name is Rosinante but I'd prefer to be called Corazon, and this is Trafalgar Law; did you…. Heal him?" She smiled at me warmly and my heart sped up in my chest. "Yes he'll be fine now, although are you guys demons or something because there was a weird energy I had to avoid while healing the both of you."

"Demons? Do you mean devil fruit?" I looked at her in confusion. She let out a nervous chuckle and nodded at me. "I guess so haha…" We fell into silence, the both of us just sitting there watching Law sleep, when I started thinking about how close I was to losing my life and never seeing Law grow up or be there for him ever again I started to get choked up. Tears burned behind my eyelids and I stifled my cries with my calm calm fruit, but I was startled when a small hand grasped my larger one. "Corazon, are you alright?" She had a worried look on her face that matched the tone in her voice. "I… I almost left Law alone; if it wasn't for you I'd be dead and he'd be alone again."

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore alright because you're here now. He won't be alone again and neither will you; you have each other right?" Her presence is calming and before long I was relaxed, holding her hand by Law's side. After another half hour her bag started moving again and making growling noises, reaching inside it she pulled out a baby polar bear wearing footie pajamas covered in white dogs. "Uh… you have a polar bear?"

"Yeah this is Bepo I got him from my brother; I'm teaching him how to talk and a few kung fu moves. He's special." She pulled out a box with some kind of meat in it and started feeding the small animal. "You taught a bear how to speak?" I looked at her like she was crazy but she just nodded her head. "Yeah, go ahead Bepo show Corazon how much you learned." The bear looked over at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning Corazon-san please call me Bepo." His voice was high pitched like a child but he spoke in a flat tone. "Ehhh- nice to meet you?" I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, however I also somehow set myself on fire at the same time. Kagome looked at me weird and squirted me with a water bottle she took from her bag. "Thanks." While I took long drags on my cigarette I studied her closer. "So you said you were looking for your brother right?"

"Yes, his name is Souta he has black hair and brown eyes, he knows a lot about medicine." I only know of one person named Souta and that's Law's dad, unfortunately he died a few years ago. I told her so and she looked devastated, I tried to cheer her up but I am not very experienced in that field. "I knew we were related in some way but I didn't think Law was his son. The last time I saw him he was only fifteen years old." I just kept a hold of her hand as she cried, after what seemed like hours she fell asleep and I followed quickly behind her; one hand in hers and the other in Law's. Hopefully tomorrow would be better, as I slept I dreamed of the things Law and I could do with our lives now that he wasn't on a short timer.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or One Piece.

When Law woke up he was very confused, he felt a lot better than he had in a long time and he was holding two warm hands, one slim and feminine with rough calluses in certain parts like whoever it was used a weapon or something; the other was unmistakably Corazon's which is where most of his confusion came from, after all he was dead right? Slowly opening his eyes he inhaled the cold air into his lungs, trembling slightly he looked to the side and saw them; Corazon and some woman side by side holding his hands along with each others, both of them sleeping soundly. Letting out a weak cry he felt his eyes flood with hot tears, "Cora-san… you're alive!" He forced himself into a sitting position before roughly throwing himself at the tall mans prone form, shaking hands gripped into the blood stained shirt even as he buried his face closer into the hard chest. He only cried harder when Cora-san wrapped his long arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace; "Law… Law… you're safe Law." Corazon was crying too, his voice weak and choppy clogged with emotion.

For a time they both just held each other in relieved silence, their muffled sobs the only sound in the rickety shack; when they had finally gotten themselves under control Law looked at the other occupant in the room, she looked so hauntingly familiar to Law's father that it hurt his heart to look at her worried face. "Cora-san… Who is that?" Even though he asked about the woman he didn't get off Corazon's lap or release his shirt from his tightly balled fists.

"Law this is Kagome… she's your father's sister, your aunt. She saved our lives." To say he wanted to dispute that claim was an understatement, however there was no denying the uncanny resemblance to his late father, "If that's true then tell me what his name was. How can I believe you?" If I wanted her to get upset at the questioning I was going to be disappointed because she just opened her bag and pulled out a picture, drawing attention to the little bear that was sitting next to her. "His name was Souta, this is him right?" Her voice while pleasing to hear was tinged in such sadness it made me feel a little bad to have doubted her intentions. Looking to the photo in my hands I saw what appeared to be my father when he was in his teenage years, even if I hadn't seen him in a few years I wouldn't ever forget his kind face; I didn't realize I was crying again until her warm hand was wiping my tears away.

"Yes… t-this is him." Clearing his throat was hard, but he did it and with a shaking hand he gave her the picture back. "So… will you tell me… about him? Was he happy?" She sounded uncertain and cautious so I blinked back my tears. "Yes… he was always happy, he was a doctor for our town and he had me, my mom, and my sister Lamie; but the marines… they killed them all along with everyone in our town because of the disease I had. They said it was contagious but it wasn't and they killed everyone anyways." By the end of his sentence he was crying again but they were tears of anger and frustration.

"I tried to help Lamie but they set the building on fire and I couldn't get to her, they killed mom and dad in cold blood! I hate them, I hate the marines!" He punched Corazon repeatedly but the tall man just held him in his lap refusing to make him stop. "Law… It'll be okay; I won't let anyone get away with hurting my family." For the first time Law noticed the pressure in the room, when he looked up he saw Kagome's eyes bleeding red as she bared her fangs in a snarl, her hands looking more like claws dripping with blue/green poison.

"W-what are you?" He asked her in wonder. "I am a dragon demon, immortal and powerful; the _marines_ will not get away with this. You both belong to me now, as a part of my pack and I will not let anything hurt you again." We questioned her the whole day and well into the night, things we never even dreamed possible were happening and at the same time we were planning. It would take time and effort but we would overthrow the world government at all costs.

She told us about being from a different dimension and about my father as she knew him, when we left the snow covered island it was on her eerie green cloud, flying through the air in reckless abandon. This was the first day of his new life and as he fell asleep in his aunt's arms he wondered what the world was going to be like when they got their revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there's going to be a time-skip to Sabody because even though kid law is cute I don't know anything else about his childhood.


End file.
